The Keys of Fate: A Dragon's Possession!
by Shinigami5910
Summary: There is nothing in this world as protective, as possessive, as a Dragon Slayer and their mate. Part 4 of The Keys of Fate!


_**The Keys of Fate: A Dragon's Possession!**_

_**Part 4 of Keys of Fate Series**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Fairy Tail franchise. I do not own any of the characters depicted apart from my own original characters, nor do I share any of the beliefs the characters in this story express. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Setting: After Fairy Tail Wins The Grand Magic Games. <em>

When the Guild doors were suddenly opened with force one evening, instead of fear, cheers and greetings were called out loudly as Fairy Tail's two strongest S-Class Mages strolled in. Lucy Heartfilia smiled at everyone who greeted her before calling "We're home!".

Laxus Dreyar, one arm slung possessively around his mate just smirked at their guild mates as he led the Celestial Mage through the crowd. They'd won the Grand Magic Games. Got their old Guild hall back. And their team was stronger than ever. Laxus guided Lucy towards the bar, where a long table was raised up on a slight platform nearby. Team Fate's usual table.

Levy was waving at Lu-chan from where she sat in her mate Gajeel's lap, a large book in front of her. Besides them Pantherlilly was nodding sagely with a small smile hidden behind his glass of kiwi juice. Juvia and Wendy didn't stay seated; they jumped up and pounced on Lucy as soon as she was close. All three joyous in their reunion after a week apart. Laxus ruffled the young Ryos hair, before sprawling out in his seat like the King of the Guild. He greeted the half-dressed Gray as he watched his mate speaking excitedly to her friends. All three returned to the table in some time. Juvia besides her boyfriend Gray, Wendy curled together with her mate Ryos.

Lucy smirked at her own Dragon mate before slinking up to him, perching on his chairs armrest with her legs over Laxus lap. Team Fate grinned as Laxus curled his arm protectively around her. The Celestial Mage was, without question, the Queen to his King.

"Where's Erza and Mystogan?" Lucy asked as she leaned comfortably against Laxus' chest, hearing his soft rumbling purr deep in his chest. Wendy was smiling widely at her, having missed her adoptive sister and guardian.

"They left a couple of days ago for an urgent mission. They said they should be back tomorrow."

Everyone at that table was Team Fate, and they all knew who Mystogan really was. But for appearances sake they stuck with the alias he used to keep hidden from the council. Laxus nodded, fingers gently rubbing his mates back as she murmured in approval.

Juvia and Levy struck up a conversation with Lucy for awhile while the couple ate, before Gajeel spoke up "what's up? You guys seem quiet". Lucy and Laxus glanced at each other before pushing the plate of food they had been sharing away. The Dragon's had smelt it as soon as the mated pair had walked in. They were just days away from mating season, if the way they couldn't keep their hands off each other, more possessively than usual, was any indication.

"I want everyone to relax for a couple of weeks, but after, you all interested in going on a quest together?" immediately everyone around the table was excited. While they were all one team, they mostly worked in smaller groups during missions. They've only had a hand full of missions where everyone in Team Fate was involved directly. Shouts of 'yes's were directed towards the Alpha pair, making them both smile.

Wendy was pink though, eyeing them. It normally took a couple of weeks for mating season to end. And it wasn't just the Dragon's it affected.

Of course, the male would normally build a nest suited to and to impress their mate (that is, if they didn't already have a house they shared). The female would become needy and fertile, and the male's instincts to protect and dominate his mate would be even stronger than usual.

Wendy only knew of this in theory, she and Ryos too young for mating season. Though they did their own version of it. Wendy would start collecting shiny things, and Ryos would court her. They usually hibernated somewhere, a place they both felt safe. In the years before that was usually in their home with Lucy. Lucy was the only person they trusted close to each other, and only she could give them food they'd trust wasn't dangerous. Juvia would normally be around too, not because she lived with them, but she would sneak in at night to sleep besides Lucy.

Having Gajeel around was a big no-no. Before he found Levy he had been unmated, and there was nothing more dangerous to a Dragon. Gajeel had almost had his throat ripped out once when Wendy and Ryos had turned feral at his scent too close to their nest.

Laxus was stiff as he eyed all the guild mates partying close to them. His grip of Lucy's thigh was almost bruising. While Lucy didn't seem to even notice her fingers were calmingly stroking his spiked hair. She spied the Master, hesitating from getting up from Laxus's lap. She had a mysterious, extreme reluctance to leave her mate's side.

Lucy had noticed she hasn't been able to relax all week unless Laxus was within easy reach, but here in the hall surrounded by her team she had all but forgotten the strange feeling when a guy she'd never seen before walked in. She and Laxus tensed, as well as the other Dragon Slayers, enough so that Juvia turned to see what was causing it and Gray realized he should shut up. Lucy stared at the new guy, her eyes narrowing just slightly, and she could feel Laxus snarl silently, his hand resting on the small of her back.

The guy asked the silver haired barmaid a few questions and didn't stay long. But her reaction to him, and Laxus', put her on edge. Once the guy was gone, she turned to look at Laxus, questioning him silently, but he wasn't looking at her. He was watching the door, still tense, like he was waiting to make sure the threat was gone.

Lucy knew this reaction should unsettle her, but all she felt was relief. She could relax knowing that even though she turned her back to the door, there was someone watching to make sure she wasn't in danger, and that made her feel more secure than she has in years.

After another long moment, Laxus relaxed some, a lazy smile coming across his face. Lucy returned it with a quick grin, but it didn't last. She could see the worry in his eyes, even as he made a smart remark to the table about strange looking people randomly strolling into their Guild.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw Juvia raise an eyebrow, but before she could sidetrack her friend, Gajeel shook his head once, and Juvia let it drop. Lucy let out a breath at that, almost a sigh that was soundless to everyone but the Dragon Slayers. Laxus' gaze dropped to her for a moment.

She shrugged. She didn't have any idea why she was so tense, but she got the feeling Laxus did.

Pushing it from her mind for the moment Lucy got up, shooting an apologetic grin to her team "have to talk about our next quest with Master. Be right back!". As she sauntered away Laxus turned to his team.

"Can you guys keep her busy tomorrow? There's something I need to do."

Gajeel laughed roughly, a sharp grin on his face "A little late nesting aren't you?".

Laxus scowled at him, rolling his eyes "When would I have had time? After Phantom Lord? The Tower of Heaven? The S-Class Exams?"

Wendy nodded in understanding. Levy blushed, remembering her and Gajeel's mating season while Juvia finally understood why her friend and Laxus had been so tense.

"She'll want massive sky windows. To see the stars at night" Wendy murmured to the Alpha helpfully. Levy nodded "books. Lots and lots of space for books. Maybe even a study".

Gajeel grunted, turning his face away. He really didn't need to be here for this. Ryos was also similarly embarrassed. But he's been planning his nest with Wendy for years. "Juvia knows Lucy-Sama wants a house by the ocean. Lucy-sama has said this to Juvia a lot" Juvia added supportively.

Laxus glared at his team, sprawling back in his chair. But before he could say anything his mate came bouncing back, a grin on her face. Soon he forgot about their friends good-natured teasing and advice, his whole existence focused just on one thing: _Lucy_.


End file.
